Operation: MASTER
by YACOV
Summary: A mysterious adult warrior and KND legend offers Numbuh 4 the chance to learn all of his combat secrets, but there could be more to this old renegade than meets the eye, and it could mean trouble for Numbuh 4 and the rest of Sector V


**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of its affiliates. And much to my chagrin I do not write scripts for the show. I wrote this story in "SCRIPT FORM", and in hopes that it would be read by Mr. Warburton (show's creator), but found that he was not authorized to do so.**

**So I have made it available for everyone to read.**

**Operation:**

**M.A.S.T.E.R.**

**Mysterious**

**Adult**

**Sensei**

**Trains**

**Enthusiastic**

**Rookie**

Opening

(_Numbuhs 2 through 5 are gathered around the center ring pit, Numbuh 1 is standing at his podium, dictating_).

**Numbuh 1:** "All right team, listen up. Last night at approximately 0200 hours a message was sent from the Adult's Forbidden City and channeled through the Kids Next Door satellite network. Here is what we received:"

(_The center ring projects a blank green fog and an ominous voice issues forth_)

**Voice:** "Attention all Kids Next Door Operatives. (_slight chuckle_) My, my it's been a long time since I've said anything like that. I come before you in hopes that I may have a chance to pay back a great debt that I owe to the Kids Next Door Organization. I don't doubt that my identity and my history as a Kids Next Door operative has long since been erased from the Moon Base Archives, but I am certain that every operative in the Kids Next Door has at one time or another heard whispered rumors and legends of a once operative now called 'The Master'.

Be advised that I will contact your organization again within a matter of hours and 'present' my terms.

Master out."

(_Green projection fades_)

**Numbuh 5:** "The Master himself?"

**Numbuh 2:** "That was really him?"

**Numbuh 3:** "And he promised presents, yea!"

**Numbuh 1:** "Regardless of 'who' that was, we cannot abide an adult who can access our satellite network, such a person is a threat to communication throughout our organization and must be dealt with. When he sends his next transmission we will track the precise coordinates of the source in the Forbidden City, then go find him and capture him."

(_Numbuh 4 looks confused_)

**Numbuh 4:** "Uh…guys, who's this Master anyway?"

(_The rest of the team stare at him wide-eyed_)

**Numbuh 2:** "According to legend he's the greatest Kids Next Door Operative of all time, a mythological super operative! Numbuh 86 told me a legend about him, that he once battled Father one on one!"

**Numbuh 5:** "Numbuh 5 heard that after that battle the Master ended up a traitor, the first Kids Next Door Operative to escape decommissioning and join the adults."

**Numbuh 3:** "I heard that he once saved 500 Rainbow Monkeys from a burning Tree house all by himself." (_Sighs in admiration_)

(_Everyone stares at _Numbuh 3)

**Numbuh 4:** "So what's all this business about him owing us something?"

**Numbuh 5:** "Maybe he thinks he owes us all a good butt kicking for wanting to have him decommissioned, same as Numbuh 5's sister."

**Numbuh 1:** "Unlikely that he would wait so long to try something like that, but Numbuh 5 may have a point, and if this Master is preparing something, then we have to be ready for it."

**Numbuh 3:** "(_gasps_) If he owes us something, and he's bringing presents, maybe he's going to throw us a surprise party! We got to start decorating!"

**Numbuh 1:** "(_moans_) All right team listen up I want a full inspection of the Tree house and all of its operating systems. I want all of the ships in the hangar accounted for, I want confirmation of which parts of the Tree house have the most protection and which have the least, and I want every defensive weapons system tested to make sure they're in good order. Make sure that we'll have no surprises!"

(_As they walk away, Numbuh 4 starts grumbling to Numbuh 5_)

**Numbuh 4:** "Why do we have to do all this? I mean its just one cruddy adult we're talking about! How bad could he be?"

**Numbuh 5:** "Numbuh 4, if even half the stories Numbuh 5 has heard about The Master are true, then even all this preparation might not be enough to protect us. My sister told me that battle with Father story. As it goes, this operative beat down all of Father's knights and ice-cream men with his bare hands, and then he still had the strength to battle Father himself. If he's joined the adults and planning to attack us then we in trouble, baby."

(_Scene change_)

(_Numbuh 2 is in the hangar checking all the crafts. Numbuh 5 is checking things on the computer. Numbuh 1 is looking at the wall of Tree house surveillance cameras. Numbuh 3 is putting streamers and party decorations all down the halls. Numbuh 4 is calibrating the weapons and taking shots with some to see that they are working properly._)

(_Back in the Tree house, the alert goes off and a transmission comes in over the center ring._)

(_Numbuhs 1 through 5 gather around the center ring._)

**Voice:** Attention Kids Next Door. I am ready to present my offer.

I have had a number of students in my time, but I have kept much of my best skills about martial arts a secret. I have waited a long time to find someone worthy of being my protégé, and over the past few months I have been observing Kids Next Door Operations all over the world, looking for one operative among you who is worthy of learning that which I have to teach. Here and now I will offer that one operative the opportunity to learn all of my secrets.

(_Everyone leans forward to listen_)

I have chosen, Operative Numbuh 4.

**Numbuh 4:** ME?

(_The team tells him to shush!_)

**Voice: **Numbuh 4, if you choose to accept my offer, go to a large clearing in the bamboo forest outside the Adult's Forbidden City and await my arrival. I will only give you instruction if you come alone.

Master Out!

(_projection fades_)

**Numbuh 2:** The Adult's Forbidden City – that's crazy! We can't send Numbuh 4 there!

**Numbuh 3:** Yeah, he's not even packed yet. I'll go get started. (_goes skipping out of the room, humming as she goes_)

**Numbuh 1:** Ok here's what we're going to do. Numbuh 2, prepare S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to take us to the Adult's Forbidden City, Numbuhs 4 and 5 run a full weapons check on the ship and load in all of our best 2x4 technology.

**Numbuh 4:** But… eh, shouldn't I pack some clothes or something?

**Numbuh 1:** For what? We'll be done in a matter of hours.

**Numbuh 4:** (_looking incredulous_) But, what about the deal? My training and all?

**Numbuh 5:** Are you kidding! Numbuh 4 isn't it obvious? The Master doesn't want to train you, he set this meeting up to get a chance to capture you so he can turn you over to the adults.

**Numbuh 1:** But if the Master is out there alone, we may have a chance to capture him instead. Now get the ship loaded, I'll contact Kids Next Door Moon Base and let them know what our plans are.

(_Numbuh 4 looks sullen and upset as he follows Numbuh 5_)

(_Scene change_)

(_The team is inside one of their ships in the hangar, about to take off_)

**Numbuh 3:** (_to Numbuh 4_) Ok, I packed you my special Kung-Fu Rainbow Monkey. He can help you practice.

(_Numbuh 4 makes a disgusted face_)

And here's a group picture of all of us at the Carnival, in case you start to feel lonely. Ooh and I packed you some Chewie-Pellets and Butterscotch.

**Numbuh 4:** Hey, thanks Kuki!

(_Looks up to see Numbuh 5 cocking her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and turns sad_)

But, uh, I don't think I'll be needing any of it.

(_Puts down the bag and looks depressed_).

**Numbuh 1:** Numbuh 2, full throttle to the Adult's Forbidden City.

**Numbuh 2:** Full throttle, you got it!

(_Take off_)

**Numbuh 5:** Numbuh 5 is getting a message.

**Numbuh 86: **(_over the radio_) Attention Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 86, Head of Decommissioning…

**Numbuh 5:** (_groan_) Doesn't she have anything better to do?

**Numbuh 86:** …by orders from Kids Next Door Global Command I will be following your team to see that this Master is successfully apprehended.

**Numbuh 1:** (_sighs_) Affirmative Numbuh 86, but I'd suggest you hang back a little, if he sees more than one ship coming he'll suspect an attack.

**Numbuh 86:** Acknowledged Numbuh 1, just don't do anything stupid!

(_Scene change_)

(_Scene of a great red and black city with Chinese architecture, thick gray clouds in the sky. Next to the city is a forest of giant bonsai trees and bamboo._)

Numbuh 2: The Adult's Forbidden City! (_shiver_) 

**Numbuh 1:** Steady as she goes Numbuh 2. There's the clearing up ahead. Stop here.

(_Ship hovers above the forest canopy. Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 put on parachutes and arm themselves with 2x4 weapons_)

**Numbuh 1:** All right Numbuh 2 once we're away, land in the clearing and let Numbuh 4 out like you don't suspect anything, then take off and hide the ship somewhere until we call for you. Numbuh 4, just do what the Master told you, sit and wait, we'll take care of the rest. And here (_hands Numbuh 4 a wrist watch_), if things go bad and you fall into adult hands, this two-way transmitter will allow us to track you. Kids Next Door – BATTLE STATIONS!

(_Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 parachute out. Land inside the trees with Numbuh 86 and three other operatives._)

(_Numbuh 2 flies on and sets down in the clearing_)

**Numbuh 2:** Here, maybe you should take the bag, it'd help make this look more convincing. Hey Numbuh 4, you all right?

**Numbuh 4:** (_sadly dragging his bag_) Yeah I'm fine, no worries mate.

(_Numbuh 2 takes off and it starts to rain_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_sighs and puts his hood on_) This just isn't fair. The greatest Kids Next Door Operative of all time picks me to be his apprentice and I have to just sit here and let him be arrested! (_sighs_)

(_From the undergrowth Numbuhs 1, 3, 5 and 86 are observing Numbuh 4_)

**Numbuh 86:** (_into her radio_)All right, hold your positions and report to me immediately if you see anything suspicious. Numbuh 3? Numbuh 5? See anything yet?

**Numbuh 3:** Uh-huh, I can see raindrops, and trees, and Numbuh 4 sitting over there, and …(_gasp_)!

(_Everyone shoulders their weapons and prepares for a fight_)

**Numbuh 1:** What is it Numbuh 3? What do you see?

**Numbuh 3:** There's a monkey up in that tree. Hi Monkey!

(_Numbuhs 1 and 86 groan and roll their eyes. Numbuh 5 uses binoculars to look where Numbuh 3 pointed. Through the binoculars she sees a black figure in a bamboo tree that suddenly jumps and disappears._)

**Numbuh 5:** I don't know what that was, but that definitely wasn't no monkey.

(_As she speaks, the same dark figure slowly crawls down the trees behind them. Numbuh 5 turns and shrieks as he approaches._)

(_Scene shifts back to the clearing_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_with hands cupped around his mouth_)

HELLO? MASTER? ANYBODY?

(_thunderclap and rain gets heavier_)

Oh crud! Can this get any worse?

(_Numbuh 3 screams_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_gasps_) GUYS!

(_Numbuh 4 runs into the forest and finds Numbuh 1, 5 and 86 lying down, moaning in pain. Numbuh 1's glasses are broken and Numbuh 86's helmet is cracked._)

**Numbuh 4:** Oh no! Guys!

(_Numbuh 3 screams again_)

(_Numbuh 4 runs a little further and sees Numbuh 3 huddled against a tree, shaking in fear. A Black Ninja is standing over her._)

**Black Ninja:** You Kids Next Door DARE to come into MY forest?

**Numbuh 4:** HIYA!

(_Numbuh 4 jumps in front of the Ninja and gets in a fighting stance_)

YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER!

**Black Ninja:** Or else what?

(_The Ninja grabs Numbuh 4 by his hood, throws him out into the clearing._)

(_Both the Ninja and Numbuh 4 have a frozen moment in ready stances across from one another in the clearing, and then begin fighting. After exchanging several moves, and neither one of them making contact, the Ninja picks up Numbuh 4's duffel bag, opens the zipper, grabs Numbuh 4's wrist and shoves him inside._)

(_At this moment Numbuh 3 and the others jump out into the clearing with their weapons. Numbuh 86's team is there too._)

**Numbuh 1:** Hand over the bag!

**Black Ninja:** Whatever you say.

(_Ninja throws the bag. Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 drop their weapons to catch it._)

**Numbuh 86:** FIRE!

(_Ninja runs forward, dodges the shots, knocks the Sector V down, grabs the bag and disappears into the forest. Numbuh 86's team continues shooting, but to no avail._)

**Numbuh 3:** NUMBUH 4!

**Numbuh 1:** (_speaking into radio_) Numbuh 2, we've been ambushed and Numbuh 4 has been captured. Get a lock on his tracker now!

**Numbuh 2:** (_from ship_) Got it. Huh? That can't be right. According to the radar he's… (_confused pause_) he's right there with you guys.

**Numbuh 5:** Well that scanner ain't wrong.

(_Numbuh 5 reaches down and picks up the damaged transmitter watch_)

(_Numbuhs 1 and 5 hang their heads shamefully_)

(_Numbuh 3 gets teary-eyed and looks worried_)

**Numbuh 1:** Numbuh 2, return to the Tree house and pick up a Hamster Reconnaissance force and a surveillance module. We'll regroup in the clearing and organize a search and rescue operation.

(_Scene change_)

(_The Ninja comes to a break in the trees. He drops the bag and disappears._)

(_Numbuh 4 struggles fiercely and finally rips through the bag_)

**Numbuh 4:** YA! All right! Where are you, huh? Where are you? Was Numbuh 4 too much for you?

(_As Numbuh 4 turns around and around looking for his adversary he spots a nearby cave and runs for it._)

**Numbuh 4:** (_holding up his wrist_) Numbuh 2 are you there? It's Numbuh 4, the others have been attacked, I got separated and now I'm lost. Numbuh 2 are you…? (_Realizes that his watch is missing_). Gone…

Great, I'm lost in a bamboo jungle, got no way to communicate with my team, we just got our butts kicked by some black ninja, we're probably being watched by some other cruddy adults from their cruddy old Forbidden City, AND I have no idea where the Master is!

**Master:** (_from the cave_) Seek and ye shall find.

**Numbuh 4:** Huh? (_looks surprised and bewildered_) Who, who said that?

**Master:** The one whom you are searching, Numbuh 4.

(_Torches on the cave walls suddenly light. Numbuh 4 follows a short passage into a round dojo with a great vaulted ceiling. On the opposite side of the dojo is a stone seat where an adult in a white _karate gi_ sits._)

**Numbuh 4:** Uh… Master?

**Master:** Welcome Numbuh 4. I heard you mention your team out at the entrance – didn't I tell you to come alone?

**Numbuh 4:** Well, eh… I, uh…

**Master:** Never mind, they are here with you then?

**Numbuh 4:** No… well not exactly, I got lost. Some black ninja guy attacked us and took me away from them, and I ended up here.

**Master:** Well you needn't worry about him while you are here. Do you know why you're here Numbuh 4? Why I called you here to be my apprentice?

**Numbuh 4:** Uh, something about you owing the Kids Next Door a debt.

**Master:** (_lowers his head in disappointment_) Yes, I have much to pay for, and I hope that I may begin by training you Numbuh 4. It's odd really, that I should wish to repay the Kids Next Door by doing the same thing that has caused them so much trouble.

**Numbuh 4:** Huh?

**Master:** You may not know it Numbuh 4, but you have met some of my earlier apprentices from the Kids Next Door.

**Numbuh 4:** You have other students in the Kids Next Door?

**Master:** They are not part of the KND anymore, though they were when I trained them. Now they serve the adults, and they continue to threaten your Organization.

**Numbuh 4:** (_eyes go wide with realization_) You… you trained Cree, and Numbuh 274?

(_Master nods_)

**Master:** (_flashback_) It all started back when I was twelve. I'd been an operative for five years, and I'd done great things, I was the best fighter in the Kids Next Door, but my days as an operative were numbered, and I was afraid of leaving the Kids Next Door without bringing down our greatest enemy: Father.

So the day before my thirteenth birthday, I went on a solo mission and attacked Father in his Delightful Mansion.

**Numbuh 4:** Did you really beat down all of the Ice Cream Men and Father's Knights?

**Master:** Well legends have a way of exaggerating the truth. Back then Father didn't have as many Knights, and the Ice Cream Men weren't nearly as tough or numerous as they are today, and the Delightful Children weren't born yet. But yes I had to battle my way through many enemies before I reached Father's inner chamber, where I fought him.

(_Flashback scene of Young Master fighting Father_)

He gave me a few good burns but I hit him back hard – it seemed for a moment that I might have even been able to beat him, but at the height of the struggle a team of Kids Next Door Operatives, headed by the Decommissioning Officer arrived.

As I told you this was the day before my thirteenth birthday, and since I was in Father's Delightful Mansion they made the assumption that I had defected to the enemy before I could be decommissioned, so they arrested me. I tried to get them to help me subdue Father, but they wouldn't listen, and before I could say more the Decommissioning Officer and her team pulled me away from the fight. Thanks to the intervention of my fellow Operatives, Father won.

I cursed the Decommissioning Officer and her team for their thick-headedness and told them we should go back and finish Father while he was down, but still they wouldn't listen.

Finally I became so mad I broke free, ran away and disappeared into the Adult's Forbidden City. Naturally despite the danger the Decommissioning Officer and the other Kids Next Door Operatives followed me, but every time they caught up I was able to defeat them. "Traitor" they called me, "deserter" and "turncoat", eventually they just gave up trying to capture me.

Still, whatever they thought of me I felt that I had a duty to pass on my knowledge and skills to the Kids Next Door, in hopes that someday another Operative would come face to face with Father and do what I never could: destroy him.

At the time this cave was an old, Kids Next Door outpost. It had been abandoned when the Adults built their Forbidden City in the valley below, but it provided a suitable place for me to live and train without being bothered by either adults or kids.

And train I did; day in and day out. I made myself stronger and faster, I improved every aspect of my fighting style. I wanted to be ready, ready for the day when I found the kid who I was destined to teach; the one kid who I could trust with all of my secrets.

Then when I was eighteen, one young operative came looking for me, Numbuh 11. She'd heard stories about me and wanted to see if I was real and if I could train her. I was so eager to become her Master that without thinking I took her on as my apprentice.

(_Scene of Master training 9-year-old Cree_)

But after training began it became clear that she was too proud to ever let herself be thrown out of the Kids Next Door. She would defect and destroy them. I realized that I had trained a future ally of the adults.

So I told her the training was completed and she left.

Numbuh 274 found me four years later, after I'd finished college,

(_10-year-old Chad_)

…and I saw right away that this boy would be just as much a threat to the Kids Next Door as Numbuh 11, so I refused to teach him. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. He threatened to expose my identity to the adults, so I had no choice but to train him. Luckily, he didn't learn well, and when he seemed satisfied enough with his few lessons I told him his training was over.

**Numbuh 4:** So if all of your students ended up betraying the Kids Next Door, why did you send for me?

**Master:** Indeed I have something of a losing streak as far as being a teacher. But you are a different kind of student Numbuh 4, I've watched you on many missions and you show great promise as a student.

You're proud certainly, but you love the Kids Next Door. You disagree with rules, but you believe in the overall mission. You have a great deal of skill already, what you lack is discipline. All you need is a mentor to guide you, and you could become the greatest operative of all time, overshadow all others.

For those purposes alone, you're the best apprentice I could ask for. And I also chose you because you and I share a unique kind of likeness. One could almost consider us brothers.

**Numbuh 4:** WHAT! You're my long lost older brother?

**Master:** (_chuckles and shakes his head_) Follow me Numbuh 4, I'll show you what I mean.

(_Numbuh 4 follows the Master down a dark side passage and comes out in a chamber with suits of samurai armor in a great ring around the room._)

(_At the far end of the room is a large glass display case. Numbuh 4 and the Master walk over. Inside are pictures of the Master as a 10-year-old, his old S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, and his old vest and samurai-like colander helmet _(similar to the one worn by Numbuh 86))

(_On his vest and helmet is his Numbuh:_ **4**)

(_Numbuh 4 is amazed_)

**Numbuh 4:** You? …me? Both…

**Master:** Share the same Numbuh. You can call me Master 4.

(_Master 4 turns and walks away_)

Your training begins tomorrow, for now go grab your things and I'll show you to your room.

(_Scene change_)

(_In the clearing Numbuh 1 and the team are preparing to launch their rescue operation from inside a new ship_)

**Numbuh 1:** All right team, Numbuh 4 is either still out in that jungle or locked up inside the Adult's Forbidden City, and we're going to find him.

Numbuh 2, you'll be in charge of communication and surveillance from the ship. This clearing is the most likely place for Numbuh 4 to go if he's gotten free, so we'll keep the base of operations here.

Numbuh 5, you're our best spy, so it'll be your job to search through the Forbidden City and find out if the Adults have Numbuh 4 imprisoned there.

As to the jungle, it's too thick for all of us to go walking through, so our Hamsters will have to go in and map it out. Numbuh 3, you'll be in charge of directing their movements and receiving their reports.

I'm afraid you three will be on your own for a while, Numbuh 653 has sent me some important mission specs that require immediate action, but I'll take care of them myself so you can get started here.

Now get out there and find our friend!

**Numbuh 2:** I'm on it

**Numbuh 3:** We're coming Numbuh 4!

**Numbuh 5:** All right let's go, baby.

(_Numbuh 5 runs off toward the Forbidden City_)

(_Numbuh 3 leads a bunch of hamsters toward the forest_)

(_A small ship with Numbuh 1 takes off_)

(_Scene change_)

(_Numbuh 4 stands in the center of the great dojo_)

**Master 4:** Numbuh 4, these combat techniques took me years to perfect, and you have only a matter of days to learn them. Understand that I can only give you instruction. The desire to learn, the discipline to obey, and the persistence to try must come from you. Do you understand?

**Numbuh 4:** Yes Master 4.

**Master 4:** Any KND Operative or adult can learn how to throw a punch or block a kick, but only a true warrior can learn your first and most important lesson: The Warrior's Code.

When I was an Operative I made the Code my central philosophy, and it gave me the strength and courage to do battle against my greatest foes.

And the Code is four simple virtues:

**Loyalty**.** Courage**.** Justice**,and** Honor**.

Always abide by these virtues in that order. Loyalty is more important than Courage, Justice is always greater than Honor.

Now tell me my apprentice, to who are you loyal?

**Numbuh 4:** My friends and the Kids Next Door!

**Master 4:** When and where will you show courage?

**Numbuh 4:** Always and everywhere!

**Master 4:** To whom will you be just?

**Numbuh 4:** Everybody!

**Master 4:** Are you now, and will you remain honorable?

**Numbuh 4:** Yes!

**Master 4:** Good. You have taken the Oath, what you have promised in speech you must perform in deed now and henceforth.

But enough talking my apprentice (_hops off his seat and into the dojo_) it's time to start your real training.

(Non-speaking section begins) 

(_Numbuh 4 and Master 4 begin training_

_running through the caves,_

_hopping through obstacle courses,_

_climbing trees,_

_sparring against one another with weapons and without, and_

_breaking boards_)

(_Numbuh 5 wanders through the Forbidden City, using a disguise of stilts and a cloak. She contacts Numbuh 2 on her wrist communicator and shakes her head._)

(_Numbuh 3 and the hamsters wander through the woods. Numbuh 3 has a sad expression, she radios in to Numbuh 2 and shakes her head._)

(_Numbuh 4 follows Master 4 in one exercise on the dojo floor, the two of them doing a synchronized combination of blocks, kicks and punches_)

(**Note: **_As Numbuh 4 continues training he starts getting stronger, faster and more competent in his exercises_)

(_Scenes of obstacle running, sparring and synchronized patterns repeat several times_)

(_Numbuh 3 and 5 keep contacting Numbuh 2 with and always report no success_)

(Non-speaking section ends) 

(_Numbuh 4 and Master 4 finish their synchronized pattern then face each other and bow_)

**Master 4:** Well done Numbuh 4, you've advanced greatly, even faster than I had expected. That's enough for today; tomorrow I will give you a final test to see if you are ready. For now you'd best get some sleep.

**Numbuh 4:** Good night Master 4.

(_Numbuh 4 walks out of the room_)

**Master 4:** Good night,

(_eyes narrow and voice turns slightly sinister_)

...Numbuh 4...

(_Scene change_)

(_It's early morning, just starting to dawn_)

(_Numbuh 3 is out wandering the jungle, this time without hamsters, and carrying a Rainbow monkey. A buzz comes from her radio_)

**Numbuh 2:** (_over radio_) Numbuh 3 it's no good, we've been looking for days, you've already turned the jungle upside down. He's not there.

**Numbuh 3:** If I were lost, Numbuh 4 would still be looking for me. So we can't give up on him. (_turns off her radio_)

(_She cups her hands around her mouth and calls_)

NUMBUH 4! NUMBUH 4 where are you?

(_From his slumber, Numbuh 4 can faintly hear echoes of Numbuh 3 calling him_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_just awakening_) Huh? Numbuh 3?

(_Numbuh 4 runs out into the dojo_)

**Numbuh 3:** (_far away echo_) Numbuh 4?

(_A dark figure appears at the dojo entrance from the outer cave, obscured by the dawning light_)

**Numbuh 4:** Numbuh 3! Man I'm glad to see you, (_he starts walking towards the shadow figure_) I got good news, the Master says I have just one more test and then I can go.

(_As Numbuh 4 approaches he sees that the dark figure is the Black Ninja!_)

**Black Ninja:** Well why not go now, and save yourself the pain and embarrassment of total defeat.

**Numbuh 4:** (_gasp_) YOU!

**Black Ninja:** What's the matter kid? Are you scared? I would be if I were you.

**Numbuh 4:** (_grits his teeth and gets mad_) Grrrrr…

**Black Ninja:** Ooh – don't we look intimidating. You know, you can start running, I'll even give you a three second head start.

**Numbuh 4:** No, you came here for me, well here I am. You want to fight – then let's fight!

**Black Ninja:** So be it kid, just remember that I gave you your chance.

(_Ninja and Numbuh 4 settle into fighting stances_)

(_Frozen moment where both Ninja and Numbuh 4 are just standing in position, staring each other down_)

(_Numbuh 4 attacks_)

**Numbuh 4:** HIYA!

(_Ninja blocks the attack and knocks Numbuh 4 down_)

**Black Ninja:** You'll have to do better than that kid.

(_Numbuh 4 hops up, looking more determined, but not as angry_)

(_Ninja and Numbuh 4 exchange several attacks and blocks_)

(**Note:**_ Numbuh 4's moves are much faster and much less wild than they were before his training_)

(_The fighters are about evenly matched, but the Ninja deals several hard blows that knock Numbuh 4 on his back. Still Numbuh 4 doesn't quit, and comes back and deals a few hard blows to the Ninja too._)

(_The two fighters separate_)

**Black Ninja:** Well kid, I got to hand it to you. You're tougher than I thought, but I'm afraid that this is the end of the line. I'm bringing you down.

**Numbuh 4:** Not gonna happen.

(_Ninja makes a very, very fast attack. Numbuh 4 dodges his blows and deals a punch at the Ninja's gut._)

(_Ninja recovers, but he's gasping slightly_)

(_Numbuh 4 attacks, he comes in from the sides, too fast for the Ninja to block all at once, and several attacks get through. After several very fast and hard punches and kicks, the Ninja is weakened and disoriented._)

(_Numbuh 4 jumps up and delivers one good kick to the Ninja's face, and follows up with a punch that knocks the Ninja on his back_)

(_Numbuh 4 stands triumphantly over the Black Ninja_)

**Numbuh 4:** HA! Game-Over tough guy, now let me see your cruddy face…

(_Pulls away the mask_)

What the…?

(_It's Master 4_)

**Master 4:** Masterfully done Numbuh 4.

(_Stands up and dusts himself off_)

(_Faces Numbuh 4 and bows low_)

Consider this your graduation.

**Numbuh 4:** Master 4 you… you were the Black Ninja all along?

**Master 4:** (_smiling_) My exceptional apprentice, Master 4 and the Black Ninja are two equal and opposite people, my two extremes.

The Black Ninja is my dark side: a man with the most adult-kind of mind; he fights only for his own glory and seeks to defeat anyone who crosses his path. Master 4 is my good side: a man who still has the heart of a kid; a man who wants to end adult tyranny and wishes for peace between adults and kids. I am both and I am neither. I prepared all of this so that you would try to be like my good side, and come to hate and fear my dark side.

**Numbuh 4:** So it was you who attacked my team? Why?

**Master 4:** Because they would've locked me up in the Moon Base prison, before I'd be able to teach you anything. Which is the same reason why I took off your tracking communicator, we needed solitude to practice.

**Numbuh 4:** And why did you fight me just now?

**Master 4:** An unexpected surprise, I had to be sure that you could still use the training when you had mostly let your guard down.

And you did excellent, I'm very proud of you Numbuh 4.

(_Numbuh 4 beams_)

Now your training is complete, and our bond as master and apprentice must be broken. I think you've probably been away from your friends long enough.

(_Master hands Numbuh 4 his bag_)

(_Numbuh 4 takes the bag_)

**Numbuh 3:** (_echo_) Numbuh 4?

**Numbuh 4:** Is… Is that really Numbuh 3 calling me?

**Master 4:** Yes, but hang back just a moment.

(_Master 4 hands Numbuh 4 a short wooden pole with the Number 4 emblazoned on the side in red and gold_)

**Master 4:** This is a **_joong bong_**, or short stick, the most adaptable and effective hand-to-hand weapon I've ever used. I've come to trust this weapon more than any piece of 2x4 technology. I hope it shall serve as a small memento of your training here: short, but effective.

**Numbuh 4:** Wow! Thanks Master 4.

**Master 4:** Oh and one bit of advice I should give you before you go.

(_kneels on one knee to come to eye-level with Numbuh 4_)

Remember I said I've been observing your operations over the past few months? Well I noticed you act a little strange around that Numbuh 3.

**Numbuh 4:** (_blushes_) Oh…ah…well…you see, uh…about that…

**Master 4:** (_chuckles_) I can see quite clearly how it is Numbuh 4. My advice is, maybe at some point, before you become a teenager, you should let that nice girl know how you feel. Don't leave the truth unspoken.

(_Numbuh 4 smiles, turns and walks out of the dojo_)

(_Outside the sun is shining and everything looks very alive. Numbuh 3 comes walking through the trees_)

**Numbuh 3:** (_still shouting_) NUMBUH 4 where are you?

(_Numbuh 4 sees her_)

**Numbuh 4:** Hey, Kuki! Over here.

(_Numbuh 3 hears him and spots him near the cave and she brightens_)

**Numbuh 3:** Wally!

(_Both of them run up and hug each other_)

Oh Wally I was so worried about… I mean 'we' were all real worried about you. What happened?

**Numbuh 4:** (_looks back at the cave_) Oh I just went to get some practicing done that's all.

(_radio clicks on_)

**Numbuh 1:** Please Numbuh 3 come back. It's hopeless, he's gone.

(_Numbuh 4 takes the radio_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_chuckles_) I wouldn't be so sure of that mate.

**Numbuh 1:** Numbuh 4!

**Numbuh 2: **Hey, it is you! You guys wait right there I'll come pick you up.

(_Radio turns off_)

**Numbuh 3:** Come on Wally tell me what really happened! Please, please, please, please tell me?

(_Ship flies in overhead, the lower doors open and Numbuh 5 waves as a ladder is lowered_)

**Numbuh 4:** (_looks at his team, then at his **joong bong**, then back at the cave_) Let's go home Kuki, I'll tell you about it on the way.

(_From the cave Master 4 watches Numbuh 4 and the team fly away_)

**Master 4:** Farewell for now Numbuh 4. Farewell for now.


End file.
